When You Kill Angels
by Owlee
Summary: I lost my email to my old account, but wanted to start this store back up so... Harry was wrongly accused and sent to Azkaban. Thanks to Pettigrew he is freed, but will Harry forgive those who betrayed them or will they find out exactly what happens when you kill an Angel. New Powers, Ton of Bashing, Lots of Regret.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _I'm rewriting the first few chapters, in hopes of reinspiring myself. Hopefully it will be better written and more in depth than my previous write. Thank you for your patience.

**When You Kill Angels**

_a harry potter fanfic_

_by: Elymi_

Minerva froze the moment the words had left the Headmaster's mouth. The aged man had been called for an emergency meeting at the Ministry, to discuss a topic of vital importance to the wizarding world - that's all that was stated in the note sent by Amelia Bones, head of DMLE. But what the meeting truely concerned was a shock to them all.

"Is it certain?" Denial was running rampant through her system. She should have known, known he couldn't do such a thing.

There is no way that Harry Potter could have killed Ginny.

_He loved her.. How could we have been such fools to think that he would have killed her?_ The evidence all pointed to him, but that is exactly how Voldemort planned it. The polyjuice potion so that all who witnessed would've seen. Several eye witness accounts gave enough proof for the Aurors to arrest him. The only thing missing was motive. But where the wizarding world is concerned, motive is irrelevant, particularly in the case of their boy-hero turned murderer.

Dumbledore was watching the conflicting emotions pass the woman's face. He had experienced the same shock that overcame him. But it quickly faded. He knew even back then there had been holes in the story. But he'd let them slide by, let Harry be thrown in jail. If the boy was truly working for Voldemort, it was best to keep him hidden away, unable to be made use of. The only side he could have the boy-who-lived working for was their own.

But now it'd been proven that Harry had never committed treason. And now Albus had to make new plans. These plans involved sliding Potter back under his thumb, ensuring that the now 27 year old was there to cast the final blow to Voldemort. Overall, Dumbledore was pleased. While he had been able to hold off Voldemort's forces from overtaking the wizarding world, the prophecy prevented him from managing to land the final blow. All they could do is defend the people.

So, yes, Dumbledore found this news very pleasing. Now all it would take is getting Harry to cooperate.

He knew this could be difficult, Harry was stubborn and Azkaban had no doubt left a lasting effect. But all he was needed for was to cast a well placed spell and then he could be retired to a ward in St. Mungo's, for over exposure to Dementors.

"Minerva, you should inform those in the Order who need to know. I will be leaving promptly to retrieve the boy from Azkaban. Please, let Poppy know that she will be needed to do an evaluation on him as well as provide any medical treatment needed."

He stood, looking briefly over the shocked woman. The sound of his voice had apparently been enough to dislodge her state, as now the eyes of the normally strict and calm Professor were filling with tears.

"Albus, how can you be so calm? We failed the boy who has saved us many times, we left him in Azkaban for 10 years! How could we imagine he would murder Ginerva? It was easy enough to see how much he loved her..."

Albus sighed, "Dear Minerva, we are all prone to mistakes. With Harry, however, it seems our mistakes grow ten-fold... There were eye witness accounts and Harry has always been known for having a temper. Now all we can do is hope his mind isn't too ruined and that his heart can forgive us. Now if you'll please excuse me, I must really be going."

The grandfatherly old man quickly made way towards the fire, before disappearing into it with the toss of the powder and the words "The Ministry". From there he would be taken to Azkaban to retrieve Harry.

Minerva felt anger rise in herself at the man's words... before disappating quickly. _Albus must be beside himself with grief, just hiding it to spare the rest of us..._ She thought. Surely, the man loved Harry like a grandson.

Minerva took a few moments to calm herself. Back to business. First, she should call Hermione and Ronald, as they were his best friends. It had only been a few weeks since Hermione had gave birth to little Rose. A bright flower grown in a dark time, as she had heard many people say about the pregnancy. Albus had, of course excused them from all Order involvements, besides meetings, for a few months.

She quickly made her way to the fireplace before bending down and calling out "Hermione Weasley." She waited to hear the foot steps approaching and then the head of one of her favorite, old students appearing in the fire place.

"Professor McGonagall? Has something happened?"

Minerva grimaced, "Yes, and you will not like it. Fetch your husband and come through, please, bring Rose if you must. You are not the only ones I must contact about this matter and I have little time to do so."

Hermione nodded before leaving the fireplace. Minerva stood back to give enough room for the two when they came through. A minute or so later, a tall, ginger man stepped through, finally filling out his long frame, and then his wife and child. Hermione, still with a bit of baby fat left over from Rose, but looking radiant as ever, had a sleeping Rose held tightly in her arms, the baby's thick curly red hair sticking up and her beautiful blue eyes hid behind sleeping lids.

"Minerva? What is it? Hermione said you said it was urgent," Ronald asked as Hermione set down to get comfortable.

"It's been discovered there was some discrepancies with a case we thought long closed."

This left the duo more confused than before.

Minerva bit her lip, before sighing, "I suppose I should start from the beginning. Albus, earlier today, received an urgent message from the Ministry that Peter Pettigrew had been caught and, upon questioning, they had discovered somethings that had been long swept away."

Minerva took a deep breath, "Pettigrew revealed he was the one to kill Ginny."

Ronald's mouth opened and he spluttered, "Bu-but... Potter?"

With a grimace, Minerva nodded, "Pettigrew revealed it was a plot by Voldemort. He polyjuiced as Harry and stole his wand. I'm sure you two have heard of the Death Eaters potion to copy magical signatures? Well, it was found out that this potion had been invented for this job. It's for certain, no doubt, Harry Potter is completely innocent.

The two stared in shock for a moment before Hermione succumbed to the hormones that still plagued her and began to cry. Ronald immediately jumped out of shock to wrap his arms around his wife and child.

"What's to be done?" he asked.

Minerva looked away to give them some privacy before answering, "Albus has gone to get him from Azkaban. He will be brought here and put under Poppy's care. I'm not sure beyond that, but I believe Albus has plans to have him finish off Voldemort."

Hermione looked confused by this, "Harry was very badly effected by dementors, Dumbledore can't possibly believe he'd be sane enough for that, even if he was forgiving enough."

Minerva sighed and nodded, "Valid points, but we will have to wait and see how Poppy diagnoses him."

A fresh wave a tears came from Hermione as she asked the question they all wanted to know.

"How could we let this happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**When You Kill Angels**

_a harry potter fanfic_

_by: Elymi_

Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock, was one of the people who had permission to access Azkaban by floo. He was quite thankful of this, as the boat ride over was worse than Azkaban itself. Feeling the dementors slowly come over you, along with the sheer cold of the weather, was almost more than a person could take. It was better to be submerged quickly than slowly drowned.

Of course, it didn't make the visit to Azkaban any more pleasant.

However, a necessary must it was.

The small man who guarded the floo quickly rose to his feet at the site of the old, grand man. He smiled shakily - Dumbledore supposed even the guards of Azkaban had to have long-term problems from the dementors - before offering his hand to shake.

"Ah, Chief Warlock, I was told to be expecting you."

Dumbledore smiled before lightly grasping the hand and then letting it fall, "Can you take me to the boy?"

The man grimaced and nodded, "Yes, this way, please. It's a bit of a walk, I warn you."

Dumbledore followed the man, contenting himself to go at the man's slow, almost leisurely pace, when really he wanted to get in and out of here as quick as possible.

At last, they came to the most guarded area of Azkaban.

The screaming could shatter glass.

Dumbledore shuddered as he walked through this place. Prisoners so emaciated they looked almost dead. Eyes wide with madness, screaming to let them go... That they were innocent.

Dumbledore wondered how many of them were.

He shook himself out of the grave line of thoughts as they reached Harry's cell. He noticed how near they were to some of the worst prisoners of Azkaban... Like Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dumbledore sighed. The woman had become so mad, not even Voldemort tried to rescue her from the clutches of Azkaban, thus forcing Harry to be near his godfather's murderer for 10 years.

Maybe Harry wouldn't be so forgiving has he thought.

The guard who brought him here fumbled with the keys (while Azkaban had many magical protections, they had put a few muggle to try to offset the ones who'd try to break out) and finally opened the door. Dumbledore peered inside to see a very emaciated, young man, sitting perfectly rigid on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry 'bout this, " began the man, "He's been like this since about a week after you brought him in. He does eat, we know."

There were two cuffs clasped around both wrists, magic nullifiers, Dumbledore knew.

The small man seemed to be flustered by Albus's lack of speech, "Ah, well, I'll just levitate him to the front office and we can remove the shackles there..."

The man waved his wand in direction of the boy, who slowly lifted, not changing position.

Dumbledore finally addressed the man, "He hasn't said anything at all, in the time he's been here?"

"Ah, well, the very first week there was constant cries of being innocent..." He fanned himself and blushed - he had turned out to be that, "And then after one night he became like this. We just assumed he'd 'settled in'... Rather, the dementors had finally sucked enough happiness out of him to make him become like this."

They reached the room where Dumbledore had appeared just a little over an hour ago.

Harry was sat down (he fell flat on his back) and the man began undoing the magic nullifiers. Dumbledore held his breath as the first was released. You only needed 1 hand for the magic to flow from. But as the moment passed, it seemed as though he was truly as out of it as his previous actions would suggest.

As the second manacle was removed, several things seemed to happen at once.

Harry's hand quickly grasped the man down before wrapping his finger tightly around the mans neck.

Dumbledore pulled his wand quickly and turned it on Harry.

The man screamed.

Harry's raspy voice filled the room, "Come any closer and I will kill him faster than you can cast a spell."

Dumbledore gave Harry a grandfatherly look, "Now, Mr. Potter, you've never been one to murder in cold blood."

Harry let out a cold laugh and Dumbledore realized why, "Yes, well, I'm glad you finally figured this out after so many years. But so many years here may have made me more brash, so if I were you, I wouldn't risk it. Answer my questions. Where are you taking me?"

Dumbledore spoke calmly, not dropping his wand, "Hogwarts. To the hospital wing more precisely. I assumed you'd prefer it to Saint Mungos where they would not be able to hold off the press as well."

Harry glared at the calmness he showed, "How long do you plan to keep me there?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Till you recover and it is safe for you to go out. Voldemort is still alive."

Harry sneered, "I won't consent to becoming a prisoner at Hogwarts, you'd be foolish to think otherwise."

Dumbledore gave a smile that looked more like a grimace, "Now, Harry, you used to love Hogwarts and it's really all for your benefit.."

A half choked laugh came out of the boy, "You haven't looked out for my benefit in my entire life, I doubt that's changed now. I will not let you shackle me again now that I'm - "

A muttered stupefy came from a corner, cast by another guardian of Azkaban.

"Sorry about that, Dumbledore, they are usually too subdued from the Dementors effects to put up a fight when being released."

Dumbledore smiled graciously, finally placing his wand away.

"No worries, Harry's always been rather... Strong spirited, as we should say."


End file.
